


Loss of Control

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [96]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks back at his behavior<br/>suck at remembering episode titles but this is related to an episode…<br/>prompt: writer's choice -- Anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

Harry sat at his desk, a glass of scotch in his hand. As much as he didn't want to, he forced himself to look back over the last mission. His behavior appalled him. Prone to an explosive temper, he always had to watch to make sure his anger didn't get the best of him. This time, however, with the allergic reaction cortisone, he found himself unleashing his anger at everyone about the simplest of things. It was like he was outside himself watching as he wrecked havoc with the people he cared about and couldn't do anything to stop it.


End file.
